1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conferencing systems, and more particularly to audio conferencing systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Business is becoming ever more global and more distributed, and this has dramatically increased the need for more effective communication tools. Due to the number of limitations with current technology's audio conferencing tools, remote attendees are at a distinct disadvantage compared to those individuals at a primary meeting site.
First, traditional telephone technology provides only a single audio channel. However, it is well known that by using binaural audio (i.e., utilizing both ears), up to a 13 dB increase in effective signal-to-noise may be obtained through human perceptual abilities such as the “cocktail party effect”. At a cocktail party, individuals with normal hearing can use both their ears and brain to selectively attend to and participate in multiple simultaneous conversations. In contrast, when multiple speakers are talking over the single audio channel, the result is usually completely unintelligible (unless one speaker is much louder than the others).
Second, conference phones often resort to half-duplex modes to reduce echoes. This can make taking turns in conversations awkward if participants from multiple locations start speaking at about the same time.
Third, audio conferencing devices are typically placed in less than optimal locations, such as on conference tables, where they are subject to noise sources, such as rustling of papers.